Diana's Adventures (PKMN)
by CentiSpiderFanGirl1
Summary: Though I'm not a Pokemon fan like I used to be, I do remember I used to write these stories that are VERY old and I decided to post them here. I don't own everyone in this! This is just VERY old and 2 of my friends own some of the characters!SO I DON'T OWN ALL!PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME CREDIT FOR EVERYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Skitty and the rest of her friends from her series called Skitty's Adventures are all in a studio in Hollywood hanging out together all happy.

"Wow I just love Hollywood! This is the life!," Skitty said.

"I agree! Hollywood is amazing!" said Pachirisu smiling at Skitty.

"Yes!It's full of celebrities!" Buneary said.

Skitty smiles at them and says "Agreed! I wish we can make new friends here it'd be nice"

Shaymin walks in the room "Hey guys! Guess what?!"

"What is it Shaymin?" Skitty asked.

Vulpix, Eevee and Chikorita comes in the room too.

"We found some characters from Mystic Pokemon Adventure," said Vulpix.

"Oh I heard of them!" Skitty said.

Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf walks in the room.

"Hey guys! We came to visit you guys!" said Mesprit.

"Oh hi guys!" Skitty said excitedly.

"We invited some of the other characters too" Azelf said.

The ones who walked in was Xion, Lola, Brittany, Sharon, Riolu, Dana and Kairi.

"It's great to meet you guys! But where's Diana the Skitty?" asked Skitty confused that her favorite character wasn't there

"I ditched her. If she came, she would've done those annoying pranks on me like always" said Azelf

Characters from primalgrovyle's series came in

"Hello!", said Kiki excited about being in Hollywood.

Twiggy, Grovyle, Celebi, Amber, Cici, Abby, Skylar, Zack and Weavile came in as well.

"Umm Buneary where's your big sister Lopunny?And her friends Regina the Roserade and Ninetails?" asked Skitty.

"I don't know. I just hope they're not out stealing stuff like always!" said Buneary worried.

Finally Lopunny and her 2 friends and Glameow, Skitty's enemy, walked in laughing hard.

"What's so funny sis?" asked Buneary.

Before Lopunny answered Gardevoir and Gallade walked in blushing

"Sis!What did you do?!"asked Buneary.

"What?Making fun of them saying they're a couple!" Lopunny laughed.

"How many times do we have to tell you we're not a couple?!" Gardevoir asked angrily.

Everyone in the room started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok!That's enough laughing you guys!" Gardevoir yelled.

"Ok, ok fine" Lopunny said.

"You gotta admit this was funny" Glameow laughed

"Agreed!" Lopunny said.

Gardevoir and Gallade glared at them.

"Wait a second!Oh no!Gallade!Didn't you used to be a criminal?!" Kiki asked nervously.

"That was my past!I don't want to steal anything anymore!" Gallade said.

"Hey that's just like Grovyle!" Twiggy said.

Grovyle glared at him.

"That was to save the world!Twiggy you were in the adventure and yet you don't get it?!" Grovyle asked angrily.

"Seriously Twiggy?!" Kiki asked angrily.

"You both don't need to yell..." Twiggy said.

"Anyways, the point is I'm NOT a criminal Kiki" Gallade said. "At least I'm not as bad as that crazy Lopunny!"

"Good point she has been to jail like ummm...7 times?" Buneary said.

"6 times!I can't believe my own sister doesn't know how many times her own sister went to jail!" Lopunny said.

"I was little when that happened!I was like 6 or 7!"Buneary said.

"And what about the fact when you couldn't bail me out when I went to jail for the first time?!" Lopunny asked.

"That was because I was 4 the first time that happened!" Buneary yelled. "You were lucky Gardevoir bailed you out!"

"I remember that!"Gardevoir said.

"Hey where's Snivy and Tara anyways?" Lopunny asked.

"Oh they're bother and sister. Maybe Snivy met Tara in the airport or something"Skitty said.

"That's correct"a familiar voice said.

Everyone turned around and there was Snivy and Tara.

"How long have you guys been here?" Lopunny asked.

"Long enough to listen to this conversation" said Tara "And by the way Lopunny have you ever stole from McDonalds before?"

"No" Lopunny said.

"Really?I have!It was fun!When I was younger I did with Snivy when the cops were chasing us I used leaf blade on them."

"Oh that's a great idea!"Lopunny said.

"Umm please don't tell me that you're gonna..." Gardevoir was saying before she was interrupted by Lopunny.

"Yes!Yes I am!"Lopunny said. "Let's go to McDonalds who's with me?!"

The ones who decided to come was Skitty, Buneary, Pachirisu, Shaymin, Chikorita, Vulpix,Eevee, Glameow, Kiki, Twiggy, Amber, Cici, Abby, Zack, Skylar, Riolu, Regina, Ninetails, Snivy and Tara. When they were walking to the door Gardeovir's little sister, Kirlia, came in with her friends Emolga and Purrloin and asked what was going on. Lopunny told her and she and her 2 friends decided to join them and then they left and everyone else stayed behind.

"Umm Gallade?Aren't you going to go with Lopunny and the others?"Gardeovir asked.

"Nah I wanna be here with y-"he stopped talking and blushed and said "Well ummm... I just umm...hate Lopunny's little adventures!Yeah that's it!"Gallade said.

"Oh ok then" Gardevoir said.

"Hmm I wonder what's wrong with Diana" said Dana.


	3. Chapter 3

At McDonalds with Lopunny and the orders the food everyone wants and they get their cashier gives them the food and Lopunny gives everyone the signal which is a wink.

"That will be 50 dollars miss"the cashier said.

"Thank you...RUN!"Lopunny yelled.

She and everyone else starting running away and the cashier got mad and knew they were called the security were the Shellos twins from meluvsoshawott's series.

"GET THEM!"the cashier yelled.

"We're on it!"the Shellos twins said.

They were going so slow that they couldn't catch up to the and the others went to the car, that's a tour bus so everyone fits, and they left.

"I need faster security..." the cashier sighed.

Back at where Gardevoir and the others were at.

"You guys are so in love!"Uxie said smiling at Gardevoir and Gallade.

"Yeah you guys are!"said Mesprit.

"You guys love each other like the way Uxie loves Brittany the Buneary, only difference is he's go no chance for her!"Azelf said laughing.

"Hey!"Uxie said offended.

"Ummmm..."Both Gardevoir and Gallade said starting to blush.

"Blushing is a sign of love!"said Mesprit.

"Agreed!"said Azelf and Uxie.

Celebi starting think to herself "I love this...just like I love Grovyle..."then she looked at Grovyle and said "This is sweet isn't it My Dear Grovyle?"

"Ummm I told you to stop calling me that!"said Grovyle.

Celebi starts thinking and blushing "I still love him!"

Back with Lopunny and the put the song Give It Up by Ariana Grande and Elizabeth Gillies and starting driving and everyone started enjoying the a Skitty that was neither Kiki or Skitty was in the backseat and woke up dizzy.

"Ohh where am I?"the Skitty said.

Lopunny sees the Skitty and looks at Skitty to Kiki to the other Skitty and says "Ummm who are you?!"

"I'm Diana the Skitty!"Diana said.

Lopunny got shocked and asked "What are you doing here?!"

"Well I kinda stole from McDonalds some chicken nuggets with French fries, a coke and ice cream and suddenly the workers found me and they were chasing me so I ran out and used Ice Beam on the ground which made the workers slip and fall anyways I saw a tour bus and I ran inside and I kinda passed out"Diana said.

"Wait a sec!"Lopunny said "You bought ice cream?!Aw man!I knew I forgot something!"

"You can have mine"Diana said handing it to her.

"Oh yay!"Lopunny said and starting eating it and driving.

"Wait Diana!"said Kiki "We locked the door here!How'd the heck did you get in here?!"Kiki asked.

"Though the window" Diana said.

"It was locked!"Kiki said.

"I broke it!"Diana said.

Kiki starred at her like if she was crazy.(BTW I wanna give primalgrovyle credit for did something like that in her series ;D)

Suddenly a Buizel and Piplup stood up and surprised everyone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"everyone screamed.

"Oh no!" Piplup yelled.

"Don't worry!They're not the cops this time!"Detective Buizel said.

Cici and Abby's eyes grew wide and yelled out "IT'S YOU GUYS AGAIN?!"

"And for the record I'm NOT the major's daughter!"Abby said.

"And I'm not criminal!"Cici said.

"OH NO!IT'S YOU GUYS AGAIN!"yelled Buizel and Piplup.

Suddenly an Oshawott stood up.

"AHHHHHHHH!"everyone else screamed.

"Dang!How many people came to my car?!"Lopunny looked around and there was no one else "Oh good!No one else!"

"Hey!I'm Christopher the Oshawott!I bought food from McDonalds and got run over by a car by accident I was fine but a gang was chasing me so I hid here."Christopher said.

"Fine you guys can all stay"Lopunny said.

"Yay!I won't get busted by Dana again!"said Diana

"I just hope the cops aren't after us"Lopunny said.

They heard a cops car.

"I stand corrected..." Lopunny said.

"YA THINK?!"everyone else yelled.

Back with Gardevoir and the others.

"OK admit it!You're both in love!"Xion said.

"Umm we have a fever!"Gardevoir said.

"Yes!We do!"said Gallade.

Uxie takes their temperatures and realized they were lying.

"Yeah!You both got a fever!A fever of love!"Uxie laughed.

Azelf and Mesprit sang Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice which makes Gardevoir and Gallade blush.


	4. Chapter 4

Back at where Lopunny and the others are at. It starts to get late at night and they've been gone for 4 hours now. Lopunny is speeding as much as she can. Everyone else is getting worried.

"Man!This is a fun adventure!" said Regina.

"Seriously?!" Lola the Glameow said to her. "We might die or go to jail!"

"Nah! I'm use to it" said Regina completely calm.

"AHHHHHHH!"a Pikachu came jumping into the car out of nowhere.

"WHOA!" everyone yelled in shock from what happened.

When Diana notices him she gets completely in shock. "DAN?!" yelled Diana.

"Oh great!My little sister is here!"said Dan.

"Hey!I'm not happy about you being here either!" yelled Diana.

"Oh no! You guys NEVER get along! You guys are a nightmare!" yelled Christopher when he saw the brother and sister together.

"Diana!Your brother's annoying!"yelled Lola.

"I know that!"said Diana.

"Wait! I remember him!When Uxie was flirting with me like always I saw you guys arguing!"said Brittany.

"Correct!"Diana yelled.

"OK look! I stole food from McDonalds too and I was chased by workers and I saw the car and jumped on the ceiling of it and when you were driving with the window open I fell here!"said Dan.

"OK! Look you can stay! I just don't want to hear you and your little sister arguing, got it?!" asked Lopunny in an annoyed tone in her voice.

"Got it!" both Diana and Dan said.

"If you guys do argue you'll both be busted by Dana just saying." said Shaymin.

"It's true!" said both Buneary and Pachirisu.

"She'll ground you guys." said Chikorita, Eevee and Vulpix all at the same time.

Back at where Gardevoir and the others are at. Mesprit starting singing Kiss The Girl by Ashley Tisdale and it didn't work on Gardevoir and Gallade.

"Mesprit!"yelled Gallade.

"It's not going to work!" yelled Gardevoir.

"Oh! I know!" said Mesprit.

She put a love spell on the song and sang it again but suddenly it effected her and she looked at Azelf romantically.

"Ummm why are you staring at me like that?" asked Azelf completely confused.

"You're mine!"Mesprit said coming towards him.

Suddenly they started kissing and it was wrong since they're brother and sister. Uxie got worried and he was relieved that Sam was on vacation and Xion was in a different room. He decided to leave and distract Xion so she doesn't see it.

"Gardevoir. Gallade. Please keep an eye on them while I'm distracting Xion ok?" Uxie asked.

"Got it!" they both said.

Uxie left to distract Xion.

Back at where the others are at they heard a bullhorn and they turned around and it was a cop in a cop car yelling at them.

"You crazy kids!"he yelled. "If you don't stop right now, things will get ugly!"

"Don't listen to him! Keep driving!" Purrloin yelled to Lopunny.

"Yeah! We might go to jail!" yelled Emolga.

"Like always!" said Buneary.

"I know that! I'll keep driving!" Lopunny yelled.

Suddenly they heard a sound of a gun shot. The cop shot one of the tires of the car. The car the cop came towards where they were at.

"I guess you guys are busted now!" yelled the cop.


	5. Chapter 5

Lopunny and everyone else got out of the car. The cop got out of his cop car angrily at what the others just did. He came up to them with hand cuffs. They knew what was coming. They knew they were about to go to jail.

"Any last words you guys got before jail?", the cop said coming towards them.

"Please! Don't take us to jail!" Lopunny said.

"We already went there lots of times!" said Regina.

"PLEASE!" said Ninetails.

"We weren't even part of this!" said Diana, Dan and Christopher.

"We weren't either! We were trying to solve a mystery!" said Detective Buizel and Piplup.

"Hmm...let me think about that..."the cop said making a thinking face.

Lopunny and the others started smiling.

"NO!"laughed the cop. "I fooled you kids!Now let's go!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Christopher and he punched the cop which knocked him down.

"WHOA!" everyone else yelled.

"Hurry!" said Christopher. "I saw a pump in the car! Let's do this fast!"

"OK! Everyone! Get in the car! I'll do it fast!" said Lopunny.

Everyone got in the car and Lopunny started pumping the tire and then she finished and when the saw the cop down she stole 50 bucks from him and then got in her drove away as fast as put the song Spotlight from Selena Gomez to entertain everyone. The sound of the song and of the car made the cop wake got in his car and he started chasing after everyone again.

Back at where Gardevoir and the others were at. Mesprit and Azelf were still under the spell. Suddenly Kairi and Sharon came in and saw Mesprit and Azelf. They gasped and looked at Gardevoir and Gallade.

"What's going on here?!"asked Sharon completely in shock.

"Long story!" Gardevoir said.

She told them everything about what happened and even told them that Lopunny and the others were gone for 6 hours now. Sharon and Kairi agreed to help.

Where Lopunny and the others are at. They were going insanely fast and then they saw a started got worried.

"I gotta drive though it!"Lopunny said.

"WHAT?!"everyone yelled.

"It leads to a bridge back at where Gardevoir and the others are at!" Lopunny said.

She starting driving as fast as possible though the gate. Everyone in the car were screaming. The cop kept chasing them.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone in the car is screaming from going though the gate. Then they got though it and no one was hurt. Lopunny stopped the car for a second to see if everyone's ok.

"Are you guys ok?"she asked.

"Yes we are!"everyone else said.

"I hope we never do something like that ever again." said Christopher.

"We might not." said Lopunny.

"No matter how fun it was!"said Regina excitedly.

All everyone except Lopunny and Ninetials did was glare at her. Even Diana.

"Well it was sorta fun but too scary!"said Cici.

"Agreed!"said Abby.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"said a familiar voice.

Lopunny and the others turned around in shock and saw the cop. He got though the gate too.

"Thanks to you kids, I made myself look bad!"said the cop.

"Well sorry! I bet everyone hates you so much you don't have a girlfriend!"yelled Lopunny.

"I'M MARRIED!"yelled the cop.

"Well never mind!"said Lopunny.

"She would be lucky if you guys got a divorce!"yelled Regina.

"REGINA!"everyone yelled.

"It's the truth. He might not even have kids."said Regina.

"First I DO have kids! 5 of them! Second I'm sick of you guys! You're all under arrest!"yelled the cop.

"RUN!" yelled Diana.

"I'm on it!"Lopunny started speeding.

Before going though the bridge there was a train track and there was a train driving insanely fast.

"Lopunny! We're never gonna make it!" yelled Buneary.

"Yeah! We'll get killed!" yelled Lola.

"We can do this!" Lopunny said. "I don't need your negativity!"

Lopunny went so fast that she did get hit by the train. But she went fast and the train made the whole car fly. Everyone started screaming and cop couldn't go though the train. He stopped the car and waited and watched as the others flew.

"WHOA!"yelled everyone.

"YOU OWE ME BIG TIME SIS!" yelled Buneary.

"BIG TIME!"yelled Pachirisu, Shaymin, Skitty, Chikorita, Eevee, Vulpix, Emolga and Purrloin.

"NO TIME FOR THAT!" yelled Lopunny.

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" yelled Kiki.

"I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!" yelled Amber.

"That's so true Amber!" said Twiggy. "And I'm too awesome!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!AND I HATE YOU!" yelled Amber.

"NOT FOR LONG!"yelled Twiggy.

Amber slaps him.

"I'll shut up now!"he yelled.

"WOO HOO!"yelled Regina and Glameow.

Suddenly the car stopped flying and landed a few feet near the bride.

"We made it!" yelled Cici and Abby.

"Aww... the ride's over?" asked Regina.

Everyone just starred at her.

Back at where Gardevoir and the others were at. Xion came in the room because she got annoyed by Uxie. He followed her so she won't see Azelf and Mesprit but it was too saw them and all she did was glare at Uxie.

"What's going on?!They're brother and sister!"yelled Xion.

"Mesprit tried to use a love spell to make Gardevoir and Gallade fall in love!But she messed up and fell in love with Azelf!It was a huge accident!We're so sorry!"said Uxie nervously.

"You know what?It's we really do gotta find a cure."said Xion.

"Agreed." said Uxie.

"I just hope Lopunny and the others are ok." said Gardevoir.

"No matter how crazy she and the others are, we still have to care for them." said Gallade.

Back at where Lopunny and the others are at.

"Let's go to the bridge now."said Brittany.

"Yeah we gotta get out of here." said Emolga.

"OK let's-" Lopunny said but got interrupted.

"Where do you kids think you're going?!"said a familiar voice.

"Can it be?!"asked Zack nervously.

"Couldn't be"said Skylar.

"But it could be..."said Riolu.

Everyone turned around and it was the cop. He drove towards where they were at slowly.

"Did you miss me?"asked the cop evilly.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds.

"DRIVE LOPUNNY!" yelled Dan.

"Like duh!"said Lopunny.

They started speeding to the bridge.

"Aw come on!" yelled the cop. He started chasing them.

The bridge started opening.

"GREAT!JUST GREAT!"yelled Diana angrily.

"NOW WHAT?!"yelled everyone else.

"I know!We gotta jump though it!" Lopunny said.

"WHAT?!"everyone yelled.

"We got no choice!It's that or death!"Lopunny yelled.

Before anyone could say anything the car already flew on top of it.

"AHHHHHHH!" everyone yelled.

The cop did the jumped though it.

"AHHHHHHHH!"he yelled.


	7. Chapter 7

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"everyone screamed.

"I'M FREAKING OUT!" yelled Christopher.

"Yeah!No kidding!"yelled Dan.

"Christopher!It's ok!Calm down!"yelled Lopunny.

"No...No!NO!"Christopher yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Christopher grabs a gun Lopunny stole from the cop so he won't shot a tire again and he shot the cop but doesn't kill him.

"Oh we're in BIG trouble NOW!"yelled Diana.

"CHRISTOPHER?!WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!NOW THE PROMISE IS BROKEN!"yelled Lopunny.

"PROMISE?!"everyone yelled.

"Lopunny!What the heck are you talking about?!"Buneary asked nervously.

"Well..." Lopunny said grinning.

"Oh no!What did you do this time?!"Buneary asked even more nervous.

"The last time Gardevoir bailed me out was so mad at me. I promise her I would never EVER go to jail again. She believed me and now look!I'm going to jail!"Lopunny yelled.

"You're not going to jail..."said Skitty,

"I'm not?!"Lopunny said happily.

"No...WE'RE going to jail!"yelled Skitty.

"OK that just makes things worse!"Lopunny yelled.

"DUH!"everyone yelled.

"You just HAD to steal from McDonalds!"Tara yelled.

"Hey!You're the one who gave me the idea in the first place!You're the one to blame!"Lopunny yelled.

"Yeah!Shame on you sis!"said Snivy.

"Oh please!YOU helped her that day!"yelled Lopunny.

"Good point there"said Snivy.

Lopunny starts to panic again.

"What am I going to do?!WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!"Lopunny asked herself nervously.

"I guess we are going to cop is still driving."said Buneary.

"I-I-I"before Lopunny finished talking she was freaking out so much she passed out seeing an illusion.

"LOPUNNY!"everyone yelled.

Back at where Gardevoir and the others are at.

"Man I wish I could get a phone call from them"said Gardevoir.

Her phone answers.

"Hello?"she said.

"HELP!"Diana yelled on the phone.

"Diana?Is that you?"asked Gardeovir.

"Yes!We need help!You see-AHHHHHHHH!"

Diana hangs up on the phone.

"Diana?DIANA?!"yelled Gardevoir. "What are we gonna do?"

"Gardeovir!You have a fast car!You can use it to find the others!"said Uxie.

"You got it! Let's go!"Gardevoir said and she went to get the car.

"I love her..." said Gallade blushing.

"YOU LOVE HER!"everyone else said.

"What?!No I don't!"Gallade said "Let's just umm...GO!"

They follow Gardevoir to go to the car.

Back at where Lopunny and the others are at.

"Lopunny...Lopunny..."said Diana waving at her face.

"Dad?Is that you?"Lopunny asked seeing everything blurry then she sees Diana but because she was dizzy she sees 3 Dianas.

"Hehehe Diana, I didn't know you have triplets" Lopunny giggled.

"Yes!And we all want you to give us 50 dollars each!"said Diana trying to fool her into giving her money.

"Nice try but no hehehe"Lopunny said giggling creepily.

"Ok that's just creepy and mean!I'll wake ya up!"Diana said.

Diana slapped Lopunny on the face with her tail which woke her up quickly.

"OW!"Lopunny yelled awake.

She sees Diana sitting on her since Lopunny passed out on the floor.

"GET OFF OF ME KITTY!"Lopunny yelled kicking her off.

"AHHHHHH!"Diana yelled falling to the floor.

Everyone except Lopunny and Christopher were laughing at Diana.

"Got all that recorded!"said Abby.

"Hahaha!"Cici laughed.

"Maybe you should record a cat attacking a rabbit that's holding a camera and a pink squirrel that's laughing like an idiot!"Diana said angrily.

"What are you?"they asked but now they knew what Diana meant.

Diana starts chasing Cici and Lopunny sees Christopher driving.

"I didn't know you could drive."said Lopunny.

"Yeah I can."

"Hey!What does this button do?" Lopunny asked pressing a red button that she never seen before.

"OH NO!That means!"Christopher said but the car turned into a rocket and starting going to space.

"THAT'S WHAT THAT MEANS!"he yelled.

When Diana was chasing Cici and Abby they tripped since the car was fell over Glameow.

"OWW!"they yelled.

"Are you guys ok?!" Lopunny asked.

"YES!" They said.

Back at where Gardevoir and the others were were in the car.

"Hey!What's that?"Gardevoir asked when she saw something flying in the sky that looked like a shooting star but wasn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Gardevoir and the others are in the see something in the sky and for a second they thought it was just a shooting star.

"If this is a shooting star, make a wish"said Gardevoir gracefully.

"I wish I can marry Gardevoir..." said Gallade.

"Excuse me?"said Gardevoir, who heard what he said.

"Nothing!" Gallade said in such an embarrassed way he blushed more than usual.

Everyone sees that Mesprit and Azelf are still under the spell.

"I really wish they'd stop!" said Uxie.

"Is that your number one wish?" asked Gallade.

"No my wish is..." Uxie was about to say but blushed.

"What's wrong?" asked Gallade.

"It's a stupid wish because it might never happen.." said Uxie.

"You can tell us" said Gardevoir.

"Ok I kinda always wished Brittany would love me" said Uxie embarrassed.

"Is s sweet you care for her so much maybe someday you guys will be together!"said Gardevoir.

"I hope so" said Uxie.

"I have a confession to make Gardevoir" said Gallade blushing.

"Yes?"

"I love-"

Suddenly they hear screaming from the sky.

"Umm what's that?" asked Weavile.

"I think it's coming from the sky" Celebi said.

"You're right" said Grovyle.

Celebi blushed to herself and thought "He thinks I'm right" then she sighed.

They see that it's a rocket instead of a shooting they hear screams that sounds familiar.

"Those screams sound like Lopunny and the others" said Gardevoir.

They see something else flying to the sky which was the cop car.

"And they're being chased by a cop..."she sighed.

"What are we gonna do?"asked Uxie.

"Well this car does have a button that can make it go to space"said Gardevoir.

"Really?"everyone else asked.

"Yes!Here we go!"

Gardevoir presses the button and now the car starts flying as well.

Back with Lopunny and the others.

"Wow!Space is so pretty!" said Abby looking at the stars.

"Yes and black holes are pretty too..." said Cici.

"WHAT?!" everyone else asked.

"I'm just kidding!"said Cici.

"I really do hope there isn't a black hole"said Diana.

"Hello crazy kids..."said a familiar voice.

Everyone turns around and sees the cop.

"Aw come on!Is there anything you CAN'T do?!"yelled Lopunny.

"I guess you're all going to jail now hahaha!"he laughed evilly.

"Do something Lopunny!"yelled Diana.

"I'm on it!"said Lopunny.

Diana sees a mysterious looking 's a button that glows a bunch of colors.

"Hey!Lopunny!What does this button do?"Diana asked.

"I don't know.I never seen it before."said Lopunny.

"Diana!You better not!-"and before Christopher finished talking, Diana pressed the button.

Suddenly the button started glowing colors faster and there was an alarm.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO DIANA!"yelled Christopher.

"See?!My little sister is a bad listener!"yelled Dan.

"And my big brother is an idiot!"yelled Diana.

And before they started arguing the rocket started going as fast as lightning.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"everyone yelled.

When the cop saw that he pressed the button and started going as fast as lightning as well.

"WHOA!"he yelled.

Then Gardevoir and the others made it up into space and they saw two super fast lights flash by and heard the screams of Lopunny and the others and even the crazy cop.

"I think that's them!"said Gardevoir.

"It is" said Gallade.

"How are we gonna?-"before Gardevoir finished she found a button and she pressed it and was going as fast as lightning as well.

Back at where Lopunny and the others are at.

"DIANA!YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE PRESSED THAT!"yelled Christopher.

"I'M NOT READY TO DIE YET!"yelled Diana

"CAN THIS GET WORSE?!"yelled Lopunny.

The cop drove pass them and yelled out "IT JUST DID!"

Back at where Gardeoivr and the others are at. Mesprit and Azelf finally got snapped out of the spell.

"WHAT'S NEXT?!"Christopher yelled out.

"A BLACK HOLE!"yelled Cici.

"YEAH RIGHT!"yelled Christopher.

"NO!Seriously!"yelled Cici.

Everyone saw the black hole.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"everyone yelled.

"GARDEVOIR!"yelled Gallade.

"YEAH?!"she asked.

"I LOVE YOU!"he yelled out to her.

"WHAT?!"she asked.

"I SAID I LOVE YOU!"he repeated.

Gardevoir still couldn't hear him because of the everyone attacked the black hole and it exploded.

"We're saved!"yelled Lopunny. "Nothing can go wrong!"

"Not too sure about that!"a voice said.

She turned around and it was the cop.

"Can this get worse?!"she asked.

The rockets turned into cars.

"What's next?!Are we gonna fall?!"

There was gravity and everyone was gonna fall

"Yeah I should shut up now"she said.

"YA THINK?!AHHHHHHH!"everyone yelled.

"Wait!"said Christopher. "We can't fall!This place has no gravity!"

Then they stopped falling.

"And there's no way the rockets could turn into cars."he said.

The cars turned back into rockets.

"And if we attack the black hole, then it only gets stronger!"he yelled.

The black hole grew into something worse and then everyone glared at Christopher.

"Yeah I should shut up now"he said.

"YA THINK?!AHHHHHHHHHHH!"everyone yelled.

"Wait!I have a power that can teleport us out of here!"yelled Xion.

"And what are we gonna do to the cop?"asked Lopunny.

"Don't worry about him!I'll take care of him!"said Xion grinning.

Then she teleported everyone back home and the black hole was gone and the cop was sent to the North Pole.

Back at the North Pole.

"I'm gonna get those crazy kids someday!"he said.

Back at where the others are 're at the studio again and Gardevoir and Lopunny were telling each other what happened to them and everyone else who was with them.

"Mesprit and Azelf were kissing?!"asked Lopunny in a surprised tone.

" tried to use to a spell so Gallade and I can fall in love but she messed up."Gardevoir said.

"Wow"said Lopunny.

"And what about you?!"asked Gardevoir. "You stole from McDonalds, drove through a closing gate, went though a train that was passing by and jumped though an opening bridge!"

"Yup!"Lopunny said.

"Wow my story was a long and embarrassing one"said Gardevoir started blushing too.

"Well mine was a long and super fun one!High five Regina!"Lopunny gave Regina a high five.

Then everyone started laughing and having a great time and everything was back to normal.


End file.
